Rules
Bu makale çok önemlidir. Okumanız tavsiye edilir. This wiki, your behavior, grammar level and so on. containing the rules. This rule sheet was created in accordance with the SMRPG Encyclopedia. Please refer to the following rules: Important Rules * If you want to cite someone else or a site, please write "Reference" at the bottom of the page. If it cannot be done, you will receive 5 days of suspension. * Do not include pornographic, sexually explicit and sexual photos. If detected, permanent ban is imposed. * Do not add profanity, slang, and degrading pages. Otherwise, the page will be deleted and 3 days will be suspended. If repeated, it is permanently banned. * If you want to use someone else's art, please put the '' this art is not mine: it belongs to the creator or creators '' disclaimer. * If you attempt to edit pages linked to the administrator without permission, you will be suspended for 10 days. * Killing yourself, injuring yourself and suicidal rumors comes with an immediate permanent ban. * If you want to fight a character, please visit this page. * In case of unauthorized or misconduct on the pages of other users, 30 days will be suspended. * Good grammar is highly recommended. Community Rules * Do not sockpuppet. Sockpuppetting is the act of creating more than one account, usually to get a fresh start. If you wish to make a new account, you must ask an administrator first or face an immediate ban. * Do not spam! Spamming is the act of creating mass amounts of pointless content in the form of comments, pages, or etc. Comments purely made for the sake of bringing up the amount of comments to a certain number will be counted as spam too. When you comment on old blogs, do NOT make a comment for the sake of bumping it to the top of Wiki Activity; for example, try to have a meaningful contribution when you necropost and don't just point out a blog's age! * Do not flame or bully other users! Flaming is the act of bullying another user by sending mean or abusive messages to them. Bullying is not okay, so don't do it. This could include attacking other users with insults or harassing other users or the community itself. * Do not start/bait drama or troll maliciously! Unnecessary drama is not allowed here. Do not start drama or fights for the sake of it, and don't troll other users with the intent of creating drama. * Do not feed the trolls! Occasionally, users may troll in order to create unnecessary drama or prompt negative responses from other users. Please ignore them, as administrators will take care of the situation themselves. In addition, do not continue drama on their wikis! * Limit swearing outside of chat! Many regular visitors to the wiki are young or may be sensitive to swearing. Swearing is fine, but please put limits on it. If swearing is overly excessive in an article, please add the template . * Do not discriminate! Do not intentionally display prejudice against any demographic. Avoid usage of derogatory terms. * Do not blacklist other users! Do not intentionally block out other user's messages through CSS/JavaScript/other means. * Do not bring drama to or from other communities! If the drama does not concern Fantendo, then keep it off the wiki. * Do not remove content from your talk page! Unless you are moving it to an archive, do not remove anything from your talk page. This is so that administrators can easily check to see the status of a situation or your warning count. * Do not roleplay outside of the RP Forum! The forum is there for a reason. * Do not take advantage of any revealed passwords, accidentally or otherwise! You will be seriously punished for this. It is also strongly advised that you do not share your password with anybody, to prevent such an act from occurring. * Do not issue warnings unless you are an admin! Administrators are the only users who can issue official warnings. You are free to message other users and tell them to stop doing something, but don't use any of the warning templates. * Do not link to illegal content! We do not condone linking to websites that contain illegal content - this includes pirate/torrent websites. This will result in a warning, and if continued, a ban. Contents (Pages) Do not vandalize! Vandalizing is adding or removing content to a page that you do not own without being given explicit permission. Do not steal content! Stolen content of any type will be deleted. This includes content from other users on the wiki, as well as content from other sources such as another website. If a user does not give you explicit permission to use their idea or character, you may not use it. Do not post links to file downloads! There is no way of knowing if a download which you link is malware. Do not link to any download links unless specifically in a private message with permission from the other user. Do not recreate deleted articles unless you improve them! If your page was deleted, it was for a reason. That reason is included in the deletion summary (located at the log). If the article has not been improved from the state it was in when it was deleted, don't recreate it. Keep certain content in the forums! Do not advertise wikis outside of the Wiki Advertisement Plaza, or create anything which already has a specific forum board. Post those in the forum. Do not upload sexually explicit images or text! This is obvious, so try to use common sense with what you upload. This includes, but isn't limited to, uploading images with visible genitalia or other private parts as well as publishing explicit sexual scenes. Do not add approval templates! Only administrators are allowed to add or related templates. Do not spam for badges! Making unnecessary edits for badges is not allowed unless they're accepta Do not create and abandon stub articles! If your page has 50 words or less it will automatically be deleted for lacking an adequate amount of content to substantiate it, even if you intend to add more content later please only create a page if you intend to put enough content on it to suffice the initial creation. Category:Important Category:Admin Pages